Where am I?
by zombiesurvivor123
Summary: Rawlings, a World War 1 fighter pilot appears in Equestria after being shot down. My first story. Other chapters WILL be longer.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Rawlings stood in the early morning mist. Today would be his first mission after his enlistment in the Lafayette Escadrille, a group of American pilots who joined the french air force. The year was 1916, with World War 1 in full swing. The Germans were pushing the allies back with every passing day. "Hey Rawlings", called his friend Robert. "Are you gonna just stand their all day or fill up your planes fuel tank?"

Rawlings laughed nervously. Several hours had passed and he wasn't to anxious to take flight. Several soldiers stood near the front of the planes propellers. "Contact!",yelled Rawlings, pulling the ignition while the soldier spun the prop. The engine roared to life. Sgt. Hoobler walked over to Rawlings plane and handed him a M1911 pistol. "What's this for?",asked Rawlings. "If your plane catches fire you have three choices. You can stay in it and burn all the way to the ground, you can jump from several thousand feet, or you can take the quick and painless way out."

Ten minutes after take off, Rawlings squadron ran into a group of German tri-planes. Gunfire rang out as the two squadrons opened fire at each other. Rawlings immediately opened fire at the black eagle, an infamous German pilot who had shot down more pilots than one could count. A dogfight soon emitted as they played a game of cat and mouse. One of the Black Eagle's bullets hit Rawlings fuel tank. The Black Eagle pulled up and perused another pilot as Rawlings plane crashed into the ground in a smoking wreckage.

Emerging from the smoking wreckage of his Sopwith camel. Removing his shattered flight goggles, he looked around at the surrounding countryside. 'This isn't France', thought Rawlings. The bushed rustled nearby. Rawlings immediately drew his pistol and aimed at the bush."Kommen Sie mit Ihren Händen auf!(Come out with your hands up)", he yelled. Instead of a German soldier, like he had expected, a lavender unicorn with a purple mane stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rawlings stared at the unicorn, which also was staring at him. His pistol still raised, he yelled at it,"Go away. Shoo , shoo!" "Why should I'' asked the sounded like a female. "What the ", yelled Rawlings, jumping backwards a few feet. "You can talk", he asked, surprised and a little weirded out. " Everypony can talk", she said as if it were obvious. Thats when a thought crossed Rawlings mind. 'She can't be real', he thought, holstering his gun. 'I must have just hit my head on my plane when I crashed'. As he turned to walk away, the unicorn called out. "Hey mister, dont you want this" she said, holding up a picture of his girlfriend from back in the United States. He ran up to it, snatched away the picture and dashed off into the forest.

After finding a decent sized tree branch, which Rawlings originally intended to use as a lookout point so he could spot any enemy troops, he realized how tired he was. So he decided to get some sleep. Yet his sleep was disturbed by haunting dreams. During his dream, he was on a regular scouting flyby, when the Germans shot at him and his squadron with flak fire. His best friend was blown apart by one of the blasts. Then his own aircraft was hit. His dream self drew his pistol, put it to his temple, and pulled the trigger.

Rawlings woke with a start as his dream ended. His heart must have been beating at a million miles per hour. Taking in a few deep breaths of the cool night air, he hopped down from the tree. Making sure no one was around, he proceeded to head north, at least, he hoped it was north. After a half hour of walking, he heard something in the nearby plants."Shh, it'll hear you", he heard something whisper. Rawlings face-palmed. "Come out. I know your over there", he said. Three philly ponies stepped out of the bushes. One was a regular pony, who was light yellow with a red mane and a hair bow, one was a white unicorn with a purple mane, and the third one was a orange pegasus with a dark purple mane. "Why were you following me?", asked Rawlings. The pegasus spoke up. "Twilight sparkle told Applejack that she saw a strange ape thing in the woods near a big smoking thing. So we came to look for you. What are you anyway?" Rawlings sighed. ''First of all, you should not be out at his time of night, especially in the woods. Second, what if I had tried to kill you. You shouldn't go after a creature that you don't know. And third, to answer your question, I'm a human." He noticed he was beginning to sound like his mother during the lecture. "Now, go home", he commanded them. They left, giggling about how his species name sounded. Walking deeper into the forest, he sat down under a oak tree and tried to get some sleep. His sleep was undisturbed.

When Rawlings awoke, the sun had rissen. Chirps of birds and the calls of the wildlife could be heard from every direction. He stood up and stretched his muscles. By now, most head injuries would have worn off. Rawlings pondered his situation,but he could only come up with two other possible explanations for it. He was either (A). Dead, or (B).in another universe. He decided to go with the second one, since he had a few cuts and bruises when he had emerged from the plane. 'Wow. Talking ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. Who would have thought it was possible', he thought. After a few minutes of walking, he began to feel thirsty. Looking around the trees and plants, he saw a small stream. Walking over to it, he cupped his hands and drank as much water as he could and slashing it on his face. Now he faced another dilemma. His stomach growled, reminding him that he needed to find food. He noticed a few fish were swimming in the spakling water, but they were to small to have much nutritional value. Thats when he spotted what appeared to be an apple orchard. Hoping the place was temporarily abandoned, Rawlings ran to the nearest tree he could find. He began filling an old sack on the ground. Right as he plopped the last apple in, an orange pony with a yellow mane and a cowboy hat ran towards him. "Nobody steals mah apples!', she yelled at him. He ran away as fast as he could. When the pony began catching up to him, he did the first thing that came to mind. Drawing his pistol, he turned around and fired three shots at the pony. The first two missed, but the third one hit it square in the shoulder. She screamed in pain as blood poured from the wound. Rawlings ran back into the woods as fast as he could, realizing the severity of what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Running. Thats all he could do at this point. He had to get as far away from this crazy place as could. He ran deeper into the woods until his legs couldn't carry him any farther. Sitting down in the middle of a clearing, Rawlings wiped his forehead with a rag inside of his uniform. The hot sun of midday was making him feel like he was inside a burning building. A few oak trees were spread here and there, but from this point, he could only see two things, the forest behind him and the dry, barren wasteland in front of him. Crawling into the shade of the nearest oak tree, he opened up his bag of stolen apples. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a gigantic red delicious apple. Taking a bite out of it made him feel like someone was filling his mouth with water from heaven. He took another bite out of it and got the same result. After finishing off at least three more ripe apples, he had his energy restored. Picking up the bag, he walked off out into the desert.

After walking for what seemed to his mind as an eternity, Rawlings found a nearby cave. Reaching deep into his uniforms pocked, he pulled out the picture of his girlfriend. 'I miss you so much Sarah', he thought, holding the picture to his chest. His feelings of sadness was soon replaced by those of guilt. He had shot an innocent person. Or a pony rather. "I'm such an IDIOT!", he shouted out loud, pounding his fist on a rock. "Son of a Bitch', he shouted, holding up his now bleeding hand. Pulling out his rag, he wrapped the rag the large gash on his left hand. " Why God? What did I do to deserve this? Huh? Stuck on some crazy world where there are talking ponies. Why didn't you let me die in that plane crash?", he screamed, pointing his good hand at the sky. "I guess you're not so loving or caring!" He soon passed out from prolonged exposure to the intense heat of the sun.

When Rawlings awoke, the stars and moon were out, and the air was much cooler. Standing up, he noticed that his bag of apples were gone. Hoof prints led back into the forest. Whether he had stolen them or not, he knew he needed food if he was going to survive here. Standing up, he dusted himself off, picked up his pistol, and checked the clip. Counting his one spare clip, he had a total of thirteen rounds. "better make them count", he mumbled to himself. Inhaling the cool night air, he stepped off into the direction he saw the hoof prints coming from.

The hoof prints led back to the barn and apple orchard that he had originally stolen them from. Searching around the inside of the barn for his bag of apples, he heard hoof clops and the sound of voices. Rawlings hid himself in a large ball of hay. "You fellin' alright AJ.", he heard a red stallion say. "Yeah, but I don't understand what a monkey would want with our apples.", she replied. Rawlings slowly and quietly moved closer to the open door of the barn, concealed by the darkness of the night. Unfortunately, a small cattle dog began barking at him. "There it is", yelled the pony who he shot. 'Shit', he thought as he took off running, with the Red stallion right on his tail.

"Get back here ya sick, twisted ape", yelled the horse chasing after him. Rawlings stopped and turned around, his pistol drawn. " Don't move another inch!", he yelled at the stallion, his gun aimed at it's face. "Move another muscle, and I swear to god, I will kill you.", he growled. "Now buddy, take it easy, I just wanted to Ask ya a few questions", the stallion said nervously. Rawlings laughed. "Oh right, you chase me practical around the whole country, and you say you just want to ask me questions!",he yelled at him. "No, I'm going to ask YOU some questions. First of all, who are you, Second off all, where the hell am I, and third of all," he said, beginning to calm down. "third of all, where's your sister. I would like to apologize for what I did and the pain I have caused her. The stallion was taken back by the ape's third question. Sighing in relief when the animal put away his metal device, he answered his questions. "I'm Big MacIntosh, but most pony's call me Big Mac. Your in a Country known to most as Equestria. As for your third question, follow me", he said, walking back towards the barn.

Rawlings entered the barn slowly, trying to find the pony who he had shot while at the same time trying to avoid eye contact. He heard Big Mac say to his sister, "Hey AJ, someones here to see you." Stepping aside, Rawlings Walked out of the shadows. "Hey", he said to the injured pony. "Ya here to kill me?",she said, and she sounded pretty pissed off. "No, I came to apologize for that indecent. Sorry for what I did, I just kind of panicked. I hope you can forgive me", he said, hanging his head in shame. She looked at him, startled by his apology. "Anyway, I can help your wound to heal faster", he offered. She looked at Big MacIntosh and nodded. Rawlings the proceeded to remove the old, bloody, dirty bandage that was covering the gunshot wound. "Big Mac, you got a first aid kit?", he asked. "Eeyup. Do ya need it?" "Yes", said Rawlings. Big Mac left the barn in a hurry to get the first aid kit from his house. When he arrived with it, Rawlings took out a pair of tweezers. "What's your name?", he asked the pony. "Applejack", she replied. "well Applejack, the bullet is visible, but lodged inside one of your muscles. If we want this to heal quickly and efficiently, I'm going to need to remove it. Is that alright with you?" She nodded, and Rawlings tore off a piece of his uniform. "Bite down on this", he instructed, and she complied. Digging around though the flesh and muscle with his tweezers, he located the .45 bullet and Gave one large tug. The bullet tore free, and so did a strand of muscle. Applejack let out a cry of agony. Taking out a new bandage, he cleansed the wound and wrapped the new bandage around it. "There, now try not to put any weight on it for about two weeks.", said Rawlings, handing the rest of the first aid kit to Big Mac. "Sugar cube, do you have a place to sleep tonight?", he heard Applejack say. "Yeah, I do", he lied, walking out of the barn. Walking back to the forest, Rawlings climbed up into a big tree branch, and tried to get some sleep. 'At least I made things right', he thought before drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The birds were chirping as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The gentle breeze and sound of the nearby wildlife awoke Rawlings from his deep and restful sleep. Sitting upright on the low tree branch, he rubbed his eyes, yawning. Stretching his muscles, he slowly walked over to a nearby stream, slashing the cool, refreshing water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the stream and noticed that he needed to shave. Sifting through his uniform pockets, he found only some lint and a French penny. Sighing, he stood up and flicked the coin into the stream, causing the water to ripple and distort his reflection.

A few minutes later, Rawlings noticed that he was becoming hungry. He was at a loss for food because the pony's in the nearby town would either try to kill him or run away, and most of the plants in the forest were inedible. Walking into a field in an attempt to find food, he came across the wreckage of what was his Sopwith Camel. Or a really burned cart or something. He couldn't tell. Searching the wreckage, he found the charred remains of his planes left upper wing. Well, he had confirmed that is was his plane. Searching through the burnt and bent pilot seat, he found nothing. He shook his head and continued in the direction he was headed.

\ The new section of the forest he was in was very different from the section he had been in before. There were paths that lead in every direction, the wildlife seemed to have vanished, and there was a strange blue. Pulling out his pistol in case anything was following him or attacked him, he checked the clip. The rest of his bullets were Dum-Dum's, or bullets with soft tips. These bullets spread open a wound on impact, causing horrific and effective damage. This gave him a heightened sense of security. He continued on the largest path he saw, never taking his eyes of the bushes and plants for even a split second.

Rawlings walk through the forest came to a halt when he heard what sounded like, well, he couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell that it was coming from his left and that it was loud. Heading in the general direction of all the ruckus, he spread apart a bush and saw what appeared to be some sort of celebration. Pony's, unicorns, and what appeared to be pegasi were all partying and having a great time. Scanning the crowd, he saw what appeared to be a unicorn with wings. "What the fuck", mumbled Rawlings. He didn't even want to imagine how it came into existence. Growling in annoyance, Rawlings walked back into the woods.

The path Rawlings was walking on seemed to go on forever. After another Two hours of Walking and searching, he found what he hoped to be the exit. A light brown wooden bridge crossed over a river. As he walked across it, it creaked from what he guessed was the wood becoming old. No one seemed to live around these parts of this strange world. Just as he was beginning to have a feeling of hope, to get away from this crazy place, Rawlings noticed a small cottage on the edge of the forest. He face palmed. "Of course, right when I figure I'll be alone, BAM! Something has to live there. I hate this place." As he walked past the cottage, he heard that something moving outside. When he turned around to see what it was, he slammed hi injured hand on a low tree. " God Damn!" he yelled in pain. A Pegasus pony, one who was a shade of bright yellow with a pink mane, slowly came out from behind the side of it's house. "Are you okay mister?" Rawlings (barley) heard it ask. "YEAH, FINE, I JUST HAVE A HAND WITH A BIG GASH IN IT THAT'S PROBABLY INFECTED",he screamed at it at the top of his lungs, Sprinting as far away from the pony as his legs would carry him.

After his brief sprint, Rawlings Sat under the largest tree he could find. Using his good hand, he removed his bloody rag of a bandage. Surprisingly, the wound was cleaner than he expected. The rag must have been doing it's job, because there wasn't even a hint of infection. Wrapping a new piece of cloth from his uniform over it , he winced as he applied pressure from the bandage. He had forgotten that no infection DOSE NOT mean no pain. After he finished tying the bandage, he lay down on the sort grass, gazing up at the night sky. He saw several familiar constellations up in the sky, such as Cancer and Orion. Try as he might though, he couldn't fall asleep. He just laid there all night.

Morning came, and Rawlings opened his eyes from a poking sensation. A cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane was poking his side with a stick. One of the three fillies he had encountered a few nights before was next to the older pegasus. "Is it dead Rainbow dash?", the filly asked. Rainbow Dash didn't answer, instead, she continued to poke his ribs. Rawlings shot into an upright position. "Stop doing that!", he yelled at Rainbow dash, who burst out laughing. The filly soon followed. "Who the hell are you two anyway?", asked Rawlings. The Rainbow colored one Spoke up almost instantaneously. "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria", she said proudly. "HA HA, I don't give a shit," replied Rawlings. He turned to the filly, his gaze softening. "I remember you", he said. "Your one of the fillies who followed me through the forest. What's your name?", asked Rawlings. "Scootaloo", the filly replied. "Hey if you don't mind my asking, what are you?," asked Rainbow Dash. "I'm a human", he replied.

"Rainbow Dash, did you see a smoking object falling from the sky a few days ago?", asked Rawlings. Rainbow put her hoof on her chin and thought about it. "Yeah, something on fire fell from the eastern sky. Why?" "That was me in my airplane, which is a machine that us humans use to fly, since we don't have wings. We have big weapons on the front that fire pieces of metal called machine gins. Someone hit me with one and it set my plane on fire. Is there anyone you know who can give me a new plane?", Rawlings anxiously asked. "Princess Celestia is the only one I know who could give you a new ….airplane.", she said. "I can find a way to have you meet with her tomorrow if you need a plane badly." "Please do" he said. "Tell her to meet me near the wreck of my old plane", he said, running off into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This chapter is short, but I had to update it sooner or later. Story will be updated at least once a week. I will try to make chapters long, but their will be occasional short ones. 

Sitting in the middle of a sunny clearing, Rawlings removed a rag, a piece of cloth, and small tube of oil. Removing his pistol from his holster, he removed the magazine from the gun, cleared the chamber, and proceded to clean the weapon. After disassembling the weapon until you couldn't even recognize what it originally was, he oiled the cloth, and began to scrub down each piece until he could see his reflection it. 

"You seem to have a habit of running into the woods", he heard Rainbow Dash said as he reassembled his firearm. "Hello again", he mumbled under his breath. She was NOT his most favorite pony to be around. At least, not after the stick incident. "Did you contact your princess or whatever the hell she is?", he asked. Rainbow was beginning to get a bit annoyed with the human's attitude. "I'll have you know, the princess deserves more respect. She's the one who brings day and night after all.", she told him. Rawlings had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "Brings day and night, are you serious", he said, pretending to be shocked. Right as Rainbow Dash started to think he was beginning to understand, he continued. "That is the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard since my buddy in the war said the bloody jerry's had surrendered as soon as we declared war on them. Are all pony's this retarded?" That didn't end well for him. She bucked him right in the face. Blood shot out off his mouth, as did a few of his teeth. Spitting out blood, he glared at her. "What the hell was that for?", he asked, holding his hand up to his mouth to wipe away some of the blood. 

"For insulting the princess and calling us pony's retarded!", she yelled at him, and prepared for a fight to ensure. Standing up, Rawlings looked her in the eye, and said, "Normally, I would kill someone who did this to me, but I would NOT stoop myself down to your level. So, with all do respect, fuck you", he said, continuing back into the woods. 

"Life's sucks", mumbled Rawlings, who sat under his signature tree. His pistol was sitting in his right hand, and he was contemplating weither or not to blow his brains out. "Might as well just end this now", he said, placing the pistol to the side of his head. That's when he heard hoof steps. Lowering his pistol, he turned around, and saw the Rainbow pegasus. "Jesus Christ, now what do you want?", he asked, felling really pissed off. She looked at the ground nervously. "Well, I guess I wanted to apologize about earlier..." she said, trailing off. Rawlings sighed. "Apology accepted", he grunted. She felt relieved as soon as he spoke those words. "Just don't do it again, or their will be consequences." And so, he did what was now becoming a very big habit. He ran into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Rawlings running began to slow as he headed farther into the Ever Free forest. The cool fall air blew past him, stirring up a leaves that were strewn across the ground. Calls of birds sounded from the lower branches of the pine trees. He observed the surrounding plant life, and noticed a pretty blue flower. He bent down and picked the flower from the earth .

"My girl would love flowers like you", he said.

Tossing the flower aside, he continued down the old, beaten path, not having a clue as to where he was going. A few minutes into the walk, he began to feel a slight pain in his head. At first it was small, barley noticeable, but it's intensity grew, and he began to feel both lightheaded and nauseous. His mind began to slip away, and the world went dark.

Rawlings woke up in the air field. His sense of relief was short lived though. The hangers and barracks were on fire, a dogfight was going on about two thousand feet above the air field, and his side was losing. His friend, Ar Marshal Pyle, ran out into the open.

"Rawlings, what the hell are you doing down here? We need as many men as we can to fight off the bloody Krauts. Get up there", he ordered.

Just then, the Black Eagle swooped down in his jet black Tri-plane and shot at both of them. Rawlings dived to cover, but Pyle wasn't as fortunate. One of the IMG O8 Machine gun rounds flew through his throat. Blood shot out as both major blood vessels were severed. He squirmed on the ground, suffocating on his own blood for a brief moment before the life left his body. Rawlings stared in both shock and disbelief. No true pilot ever shot a soldier on the ground. He glared upward, and saw the Black Eagle flying in circle formation with three other pilots. In between the three Tri-planes was a German bomber.

"Those bastards", he shouted.

Running over to his plane, he saw a single soldier cowering in a nearby tent.

"Hey come help me fire up the engine", he shouted at the soldier, motioning for him to hurry over. The soldier stayed put, in to much fear of what was going on around them.

"That's an order soldier!", he commanded, even though he was in no position to give out orders.

The soldier obeyed this time and ran over to Rawlings' plane. Rawlings briefly instructed him on what to do when he gave the signal. There soldier nodded, keeping an eye on the dogfight above them. Rawlings ran over to the cockpit, climbed in, and gave the signal.

"Contact!", he yelled as the soldier gave one big tug on the propped. The engine roared to life, a puff of smoke being emitted.

The soldier ran back to cover as Rawlings taxied his plane out onto the runway, upped the throttle, and took to the air. Within three minutes, he had joined the dogfight. Sighting in his first target, he aimed just ahead of the Jerry and opened fire. The .303 caliber rounds quickly took down the plane. Two Tri-planes quickly got on his tail and opened fire. Bullets whizzed around Rawlings' aircraft. Several hit his wings, filling them with holes. One of the Jerrys got a lucky shpt, causing the engine of Rawlings' aircraft. The engine thankfully didn't catch on fire, but the propeller to stop.

"Dammit", screamed Rawlings as his plane began to lose altitude.

As he fought for control, the ground grew closer. He desperately tried to pull up, but the stick wasn't responding. Within a few seconds before his collision with the ground, he thought of the last time he would ever see his girlfriend. He collided with the ground , and the world went dark.

Rawlings opened his eyes. What he saw wasn't hell, like he had expected, but appeared to be what looked like a per-war cottage, Only, smaller. He glanced around the room, but even the smallest movement caused him to get a killer migraine. A pegasus pony, yellow with a pink mane, walked up to him slowly.

" Um, mister, are you awake?", she asked.

'So it was a nightmare', thought Rawlings as he took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm awake", he responded. His response caused her to jump back in fright. She slowly stepped forward.

"Um, your hoof was pretty infected, so I cleaned it out. I mean, if that's OK", she said quietly.

"Thanks. By the way, this isn't a hoof, its a hand", he said while holding up his right hand, flexing the fingers. "Much more useful."

"Anyway", he continued. "I'm Rawlings. What's your name?"

Um, I'm Fluttershy", she said VERY quietly.

"Well, Fluttershy, thanks for every thing, he said, standing up. This however, turned out to be a huge mistake. He fell to his knees immediately.

"Oh no, you need to rest before you go", she said nudging him back to the wool mat he had been lying on. "Fine", he said, laying back down. She left the house to go feed the chickens. As he closed his eyes, Rawlings felt a sense of peace. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.


End file.
